


Promises and Vows

by yet_i_remain_quiet



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Olicity Secret Santa 2016, Olicity Wedding, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_i_remain_quiet/pseuds/yet_i_remain_quiet
Summary: My entry for Olicity Secret Santa 2016. My take on Oliver and Felicity's wedding and their vows.





	

Oliver stood at the front of the room, his back to the doors. He was anxiously shifting his weight from foot to foot. He tugged on his suit jacket, adjusting it for the hundredth time. He fiddled with the cuffs at his wrists, pulling the sleeves down.

  
“Last chance to run, I’ll even drive.”

  
Oliver looked to his right, where Thea stood at his side. She was watching him with an amused expression on her face.

  
“If you want to run; I’ll drive,” she repeated.

  
“Not a chance,” Oliver swore, a small smile on his lips.

  
“Good,” Thea nodded. “I’d have to kick your ass if you did.”

  
“Like you could,” Oliver teased.

  
“Ha,” Thea scoffed. “I’m pretty sure the results from the last time we fought say differently.”

  
“I was going easy on you,” Oliver argued.

  
Thea threw her head back and laughed. “You keep telling yourself that. Whatever helps you sleep at night, old man.”

  
Oliver laughed lightly, he looked down at his feet, shifting his weight again. He sighed heavily.

  
“You ready to do this, big brother?” Thea asked, she bumped him lightly with her elbow.

  
“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life,” he answered soundly.

  
The siblings quieted as the familiar chords began to play and a voice began to sing.

  
_One look at you,_

_My whole life falls in line._

  
A feeling of excitement ran through Oliver’s body as he heard the sound of the people behind him shifting as they stood from their seats.

  
“Here we go,” Thea muttered.

  
_I get to love you_

_It’s a promise I’m making to you._

  
At last, Oliver turned around.

  
And there she was.

  
Felicity.

  
Beautiful. Perfect. Remarkable.

  
Felicity Meghan Smoak.

  
Soon to be Felicity Meghan Queen.

  
Felicity walked towards him on the arm of their best friend John Diggle.

  
She wore an effortless smile on her face and her gaze was fixed on him as if they were the only two in the room.

  
The breath seemed to leave his chest as he watched her near him.

  
A flash of red on the top of her head caught his eye.

  
A pen.

  
A red pen.

  
Tucked into her blonde hair, which was elegantly curled and piled on the top of her head, was a red pen.

  
A light huff of laughter escaped his lips. His gaze made its way back to down, tracing her face until he was looking into her beautiful, blue eyes. She teasingly crinkled her nose at him.

  
Tears of happiness stung his eyes as she and John finally came to a stop mere inches from where he stood.

  
John took her hand from his elbow and carefully placed it into Oliver’s outstretched and waiting palm.

  
“‘Bout damn time, man,” John muttered in Oliver’s ear as he took his place at the front next to Thea.

  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today, to witness the blessed union of Oliver Jonas Queen and Felicity Meghan Smoak,” the man officiating began.

  
Oliver turned his gaze back to Felicity, pleased to see that she was already watching him. He squeezed her hands lightly, enjoying the feeling of the warmth of her skin against his.

  
“Now, I understand that you’ve written your own vows, Felicity?”

  
“No,” Felicity blurted and Oliver looked at her in confusion.

  
Felicity’s eyes were wide with surprise but she smiled and squeezed Oliver’s hand in reassurance.

  
“I mean, we did write our own vows, but Oliver should go first… Is that okay? Can Oliver go first?” Felicity babbled.

  
The officiator nodded. “Of course, it that’s okay with you, Oliver?”

  
“Of course,” Oliver replied. He released one of Felicity’s hands. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He carefully unfolded it and began to read:

  
“Felicity, the last time we did this, it wasn’t real. But today, it is. Today there are no masks, no disguises, no secrets. Today, I am the happiest man on the face of the earth because I get to marry you.” As he spoke, his voice shook with emotion.

  
“Today, I vow this to you:

  
“I vow to love and cherish you.

  
“I vow to listen to your advice and occasionally take it. And allow you to say ‘I told you so’, when I don’t,” Oliver paused for a moment as laughter broke out through the room. He smiled as Felicity raised her eyebrows in a teasing challenge.

  
“I vow to always try one bite of any meal you create, even if it’s black, burnt, and absolutely disgusting.

  
“I vow to let you fight your own battles and only step in if you need me.

  
“I vow to love you at 6 AM, before you’ve had your coffee and you’re cranky and your hair is all over the place.

  
“I vow to love you at 10 PM when you’re home from work and exhausted and in desperate need of a foot massage.

  
“Before I met you, I had forgotten how to smile, how to enjoy life. But somewhere, in the middle of your babbles and innuendos. In you brilliance and beauty. In your way to see right through me. In the way you always stood by me. I fell in love with you and I found my smile. And today, I’m wearing the smile you gave me.

  
“I vow to give you a full life.

  
“I vow these things to you because in you, I have found myself and my soulmate.

  
“I see these vows, not as promises, but as privileges. Because a life with you is a privilege that I am not sure I will ever deserve.

  
“But I will love you when you grow old, and even after that. Because there was no choice to make,” Oliver carefully slid the ring onto Felicity’s finger. “You are my always. And today, I vow to always be yours.”

  
A few tears slipped down Felicity’s cheeks. A shaky laugh escaped her lips as Oliver reached up and wiped them away.

  
“Felicity?” the officiator prompted.

  
“Not sure how I can top that,” she teased. “But here I go:

  
“Oliver,” she began, her voice full of love. “When I first met you, I already knew who you were. You were Oliver Queen, the prodigal billionaire, returned from the dead, everyone knew who you were.

  
“But when I got to know you, the real you. I was in awe. And then I fell in love with you. I fell in love with your strength and your passion. Your selflessness.

  
“And today, on our wedding day, I make these promises to you:

  
“I promise to take you as you are, not as others believe you to be.

  
“I promise to stand by your side, always, and be your partner.

  
“I promise to not keep score, even if I’m totally winning.

  
“I promise to give you all the love and support that I give my computers and tech.

  
“I promise to make sure that I’m not just yelling at you because I’m hungry or I haven’t had my coffee yet.

  
“I promise to believe in you always.

  
“I promise to watch in awe, as you kick ass and take names.

  
“I promise to share the covers and not use all of the hot water.

  
“I promise that I’ll hold off on watching the next episode of whichever show I’m making you watch until we can watch it together. And I won’t spoil the ending.

  
“I promise to hold your hand and chase all your demons away, because you are not alone.

  
“I make these promises to you, today and everyday for the rest of our lives. Forever and always.” Felicity carefully slid the silver band onto Oliver’s finger. She looked up at him before continuing.

  
“I have called you my friend, my teammate, my partner, my boyfriend, my significant other. And now, as my lawfully wed husband, and,” Felicity paused, she took Oliver’s hand, placing it on her abdomen. “As the father of our child.”

  
Oliver inhaled sharply, his eyes widened as he stared at the hand that lay against Felicity’s belly.

  
“Are you?” he breathed. He looked up at Felicity. She bit her lip, nodding her head.

  
Oliver raised his hands, cupping Felicity’s face, he brushed his thumbs over her cheeks. He leaned forward, kissing her soundly. He could feel her smiling as she kissed him back.

  
The officiator cleared his throat. “You’re getting a little ahead of yourselves,” he said in a stage whisper.

  
Oliver and Felicity pulled apart, both laughing happily.

  
“All right,” the officiator laughed. “Now, in front of your friends and family, I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may—“

  
Oliver didn’t wait for the man to finish speaking, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Felicity’s. The crowd behind them, erupted into cheers. Oliver pulled back, he took Felicity’s hand tightly in his own and led her back down the aisle.

  
He paused at the doors, kissing Felicity again. When he pulled back, he pulled her in his arms, holding her to his chest.

  
“Just when I thought I couldn’t possibly love you more,” he whispered into her ear.

  
Felicity laughed. “Ready for our next adventure, Mr Smoak?” she asked.

  
“Always, Mrs Queen,” he replied.

  
Together, the newly weds walked through the door and into the waiting limo.


End file.
